Sociopathe jusqu'au bout des crocs
by Moony Snape-Lupin
Summary: Nora et son amie Lena, toutes deux jeunes anglaises, deviennent les colocataires de Sherlock et John. Mais Nora cache un lourd secret et un passé sombre, sous tensions, elle va devoir essayer de cacher celle qu'elle est vraiment et aider Sherlock dans ses enquêtes, parfois au péril de sa vie... Venez lire, ENJOY :)
1. Chapter 1: Sociopathies communes

Je regardais par la fenêtre du taxi en soupirant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Nana-ya ? Me demanda Lena, ma meilleure amie.

Lena, Heather Curtis, était une jeune anglaise de 23 ans. Quand elle était petite, ses parents s'occupaient souvent d'elle. Ils faisaient attention à ses moindres faits et gestes. Elle était beaucoup trop protégée. Arrivée à l'adolescence, Lena m'a rencontrée et a préféré quitter ses parents pour partir vivre en Angleterre, plus précisément, à Londres, ville qui l'a toujours fait rêver, et tout cela en ma compagnie, notre amitié dure depuis sept ans.

-Je stresse pour la colocation ! Murmurai-je. Si ils sont bizarres...

Lena éclata de rire.

-Comme ça, on sera quatre ! Ricana-celle-ci

Lena sourit, son portable sonna.

-Allô ? Ah salut Tante Martha...Oui on arrive bientôt...on est sur Marylebone road...Tiens on s'arrête ?! Oui on arrive dans moins de deux minutes...A tout de suite !

Quand elle raccrocha, elle me regarda en levant les yeux au ciel qui voulait tout dire : « Tante mère poule. ». On continua à avancer lentement, quand on arriva devant la porte du fameux 221B Baker Street. Je n'eus pas le temps d'ouvrir la porte que Martha était déjà dans les bras de Lena. Un doux air de violon venant du « Le boléro de Ravel » remplissait l'appartement. Les valises dans à bout de bras, ça en devenait fatiguant, tellement fatiguant que nous les laissions tomber à terre. Mrs Hudson nous regarda d'un air en rieur.

-Vous avez l'air fatiguées les filles ! Je vais demander aux nouveaux arrivants de vous aider à monter vos affaires à l'étage. John ! Sherlock !

-Quoi encore madame ? Cria une voix grave et pleine d'agacement.

-Venez aider nos nouvelles arrivantes s'il vous plait !

-Faîtes le, chère Mrs Hudson ! Soupira l'homme.

-Je ne suis pas votre gouvernante ! La colocation, c'est de l'entraide alors commencez dès maintenant !

-Nous arrivons vite ! Dit un autre homme avec une voix plus douce.

Un grand homme, les cheveux légèrement bouclés d'un brun très sombre par rapport à ceux que j'avais pu voir auparavant apparut en haut de l'escalier. Il était vêtu d'une simple chemise violette, d'un pantalon noir assez chic pour dire vrai, qui lui allait à merveille mais il me faisait quelque peu peur, mais les apparences sont trompeuses, donc il ne faut pas s'y fier. Il était suivi d'un homme plus petit et qui semblait plus aimable que le premier, le sourire aux lèvres, habillé d'un pull qui était marron clair, accordé avec son pantalon plus sombre.

-Alors, je vous présente William Sherlock Sc...

-Pas besoin de dire mon nom en entier s'il vous plait, Sherlock ira tout aussi bien.

-Ou le plus grand détective de tous les temps ! Renchérit l'autre homme.

-Aussi ! Mais ce n'est qu'un détail. « Parmi tant d'autres ! ». Mima-t-il avec les doigts.

-On dirait des enfants... Soupira Mrs Hudson. Bon, et voilà le docteur John H. Watson.

-Enchanté !

-Enchantées de même ! Accordais-je en chœur avec Lena. Je suis Nora Mary Lovegood, et voilà mon amie, Lena H Curtis.

Je chuchotais plus bas que mon amie détestait qu'on sache son deuxième prénom, tout comme John, par ailleurs, ils avaient un H en commun.

-Pas moi... Rigola Sherlock.

John fixa Sherlock d'un regard noir. Ils prirent les valises, pour certains, à contre cœur, mais le geste y était. John et Lena passèrent devant en souriant, pendant que je montais l'escalier silencieusement, suivie de Sherlock avec une valise dans chaque main. Malheureusement, je loupais la marche, et tombais à la renverse, la personne derrière moi lâcha directement les affaires pour me rattraper. Il me regarda pendant quelques secondes avec son regard comment dire... envoutant ! Je n'avais pas les pieds qui touchaient par terre, alors il me reposa délicatement.

-Fais attention la prochaine fois. Sourit-il.

John nous fixa, avec un air étonné. Lena était déjà en train de visiter l'appartement.

-C'est bien la première fois que tu souris comme ça, Sherlock.

-Ce n'est pas vrai !

-Bon, on monte ? Souriais-je.

-Let's go ! Répondit-John

Nous montâmes dans un silence mortel. Lena était déjà installée confortablement dans le canapé.

-Ne pensez pas que je suis une feignasse ! Je l'essaie simplement, pour voir s'il est aussi confortable qu'il en a l'air.

-C'est cela, Lena ! On y croit ! Me moquais-je.

John et Sherlock installèrent nos affaires dans nos chambres respectives. Je regardais autour de moi, un énorme Smiley était tracé à la peinture jaune sur le mur du salon, et comportait des traces d'impacts de balles. Le reste de l'appartement était dans le même ton, la table de la cuisine était encombrée d'expériences, des restes humains se trouvaient dans le frigo et les placards...

-Qui joue du violon ? Demandais-je en prenant l'instrument dans mes mains

-C'est moi...Murmura Sherlock, depuis la cuisine

-Je peux ? Demandais-je timidement.

Sherlock ne répondit pas, je pris cela pour un « oui » et commençai à jouer « Hallelujah » de Jeff Buckley. Lena me regarda en souriant et John parut surpris.

-Lena ? Tu m'accompagne très chère ?

Elle hocha la tête et commença à chanter

-«**_I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
Well it goes like this the fourth, the fifth  
the minor fall and the major lift  
the baffled king composing Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_**_»_

Je vis Sherlock sortir de la cuisine quand ce fut mon tour de chanter_  
-_«**_Well your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight over threw you  
She tied you to her kitchen chair  
She broke your throne and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah» _**

Martha entra dans le salon, et s'assit sur le sofa **_  
_**_-_«**_Baby I've been here before  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor, you know  
I used to live alone before I knew you  
But I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
And love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_**_» _

Lena se leva, pour venir se placer à mes cotés et chanter le reste de la chanson en choeur avec moi **_  
_**_-_«**_Well there was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show that to me, do you ?  
But remember when I moved in you  
An holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Well, maybe there's a God above  
But all ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who out drew y a  
And it's not a cry that you hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah... _**_»_

-Nora,...tu n'es si idiote que j'en avais l'impression et tu m'en vois ravi ! Sourit Sherlock. Et ton talent pour le violon et ta voix sont impressionnants...J'ai hâte de voir la suite...

-Euh ? Je pense que je dois le prendre comme un compliment ?!

-Je pense, oui ! Répondit John...Dis moi, Nora d'où t'es venue cette passion pour le violon ?

-Euh...et bien pendant toute mon enfance, j'ai été très seule, mes parents passent leur temps à se disputer, et mon frère n'était pas là pour moi, il m'ignorait royalement et passait son temps à se shooter dans sa chambre. Répondis-je. A l'école je m'ennuyais à mourir, et les enfants ne m'appréciaient guère car selon j'étais trop différente, trop intelligente ou trop étrange pour entrer dans leur « clans », je les trouvais pathétiques et ennuyeux à en mourir...Et que je n'avais pas la langue dans ma poche, la maitresse en avait clairement assez...pour pallier ma solitude et une famille absente je me suis mise à la musique et à l'art. Plus tard, voyant je me refermais peu à peu sur moi-même, ma grand-mère maternelle, paix à son âme, elle m'a envoyée consulter une psychologue pour adolescent, après maintes et maintes morsures et longs silences, elle m'a diagnostiquée atteinte de sociopathie...

Il eu un long, très long silence suite à mon aveu, durant lequel John fixa intensément Sherlock.

-Et bien, mon cher petit frère, il semblerait que nous ayons trouvée ta version féminine ! Sourit un homme qui venait d'enter dans la pièce.

-Mycroft ! Rugit Sherlock. Tu pourrais frapper !

-Attends, Mycroft Holmes ? L'agent du MI6 ? Demandais-je

- Non, je suis la reine d'Angleterre, je mange des fish and chips tous les jours avec William, Harry et le prince Charles, jeune demoiselle. Soupira Mycroft. Et Sherlock, le gouvernement britannique ne frappe jamais aux portes.

- Tu aurais trop peur de te fouler le poignet, je comprends fortement mon cher frère. Répliqua Sherlock

- Vous étiez comme cela étant petit ? Parce que je plains sérieusement vos parents... Sourit Lena

Les deux frères lui lancèrent un regard, qui aurait découragé quiconque de dire un mot de plus.

Sherlock se racla la gorge.

-Bon, que veux-tu ?


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion de famille

6 mois plus tard

Un éclair déchira le ciel, me réveillant en sursaut. Je reposai ma tête sur mon oreiller et fondai en larmes, jetant un œil à mon réveil : il était 2h 21. Je me résignai à me lever et me dirigeais vers la cuisine

-Ces cauchemars ? Encore ?

-Bonsoir Sherlock, oui toujours le même...Tu ne dors pas?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil ! Sourit-il. Une infusion à la verveine ?

-Oui, s'il te plait. Répondis-je en prenant la tasse qu'il me tendait.

Il long silence suivit, « _Deux sociopathes ensembles, ce n'est pas pratique pour la conversation » _Pensais-je avec un sourire

-Il à l'air bien insipide ton thé...Murmurais-je

- Parce que ce n'est pas un thé...C'est du sang... Répondit Sherlock avec un sourire narquois

-Ah, ah, ah elle est bonne celle-là ! Pourquoi du sang ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est la chose qui se rapproche le plus de ce qui se trouve actuellement dans ma tasse...

-Mais qu'y a-t-il dans ta tasse ?

-Du thé, élémentaire, que veux-tu que se soit d'autre ?

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre, finissais ma tasse et retournais dans ma chambre après avoir gratifié Sherlock d'un rougissant baiser sur la joue.

Je m'allongeai fébrilement sur mon lit et sombrai dans le sommeil, agité d'horribles cauchemars.

[...]

-Bonjour Nora ! Tu as bien dormi ? Me salua Lena

-Hum...Pas trop, nan... Où sont John et Sherlock ?

-John est déjà parti travailler et Sherlock est dans la cuisine, mais je ne te conseillerai pas d'y entrer si tu as faim...

-Au point ou j'en suis... Murmurais-je

J'entrai dans la cuisine et laissai ma meilleure amie, seule dans le salon.

-Bonjour, Sherlock !

-Nora, tu as eu un mail de ta mère...

-Quoi tu as encore piraté mon ordinateur ?!

-Euh oui, mais ton password était tellement simple a trouver...

-Ce n'est pas une raison William Sherlock Scott Holmes ! Et puis tu n'as que ça à faire de tes nuits ?

-Euh...oui

Je soupirai et pris une tasse de thé.

-Et quel était l'intitulé de cet e-mail ?

-Il était question que ta mère et ta tante viennent te rendre visite cet après-midi ici à 15 heures !

Je recrachai mon thé.

-QUOI ? Hurlai-je. Et j'espère que tu ne lui as pas répondu ?!

- Si pourquoi ? Je lui ai répondu que tu en serais ravie !

-Putain ! Sherlock, je hais ma tante ! Tu aurais pu me demander avant de répondre de telles inepties !

Il esquissa un sourire narquois.

-Je le savais, ma très chère Nora...Cela promet d'être intéressant à observer...Et il est 13h50.

-William Sherlock Scott Holmes, tu sais que je te hais des fois...

-Je le sais aussi ! Sourit l'intéressé

Je me levais, allais m'habiller et décidais de convoquer une assemblée.

-Bien, très chers amis, l'heure est grave...

Madame Hudson, Lena et John qui venait de renter du travail, men regardèrent d'un air inquiet.

-Comme vous devez sans doute le savoir, Sherlock a répondu positivement à un e-mail de ma très chère génitrice, qui proposait de venir me rendre visite aujourd'hui ! Et c'est totalement inacceptable ! M'exclamai-je. Sherlock, qui sait pertinemment que je voue une haine viscérale envers ma tante, à décidé de savoir et d'expérimenter combien de temps je tiendrais en compagnie des très chères femmes de famille, sans commettre un meurtre !

Lena soupira, John esquissa un sourire.

-Et tu veux que nous nettoyons l'appartement, c'est ça ? Devina Lena.

-Exactement ! Je veux qu'il ne reste plus une seule trace des expériences de Sherlock, plus un seuls reste humain dans le réfrigérateur, plus une trace de poussière, nul-part ! Sinon, vous allez amèrement le regretter, car je ne veux pas que ma mère dise un mot sur notre vie en colocation ! Répondis-je. Et mon cher Sherlock, tu n'es omis de nettoyer, ou je mets sous clefs toutes tes expériences!

Sherlock haussa les épaules et se leva.

-Je vais préparer le thé ! S'enthousiasma Mrs Hudson

-Bien, allez au boulot !

Une heure plus tard, l'appartement était flambant neuf.

Je m'asseyais sur le fauteuil.

-N'es tu pas stressée, ma très chère Nora ?

Je tournai la tête vers Sherlock, un sourire faux sur le visage.

-Pourquoi le serai-je ?

Il n'eu le temps de me répondre qu'on frappa à la porte du bas.

-Voilà la cavalerie ! Annonça Lena en partant dans la cuisine

-Je vais ouvrir ! Annonça Mrs. Hudson

-Sherlock je te préviens, si tu parle, je te jure que je t'étrangle sur le champ.

L'intéressé me sourit.

Madame Hudson revint dans le salon, je me figeais sur mon siège, ma génitrice et ma tante se tenaient maintenant au milieu de la pièce.

Je respirai profondément, tentais de garder mon calme.

- Bonjour Maman...Tante Marianna...Dis-je sans me lever.

-Salut ma Nora, alors ? On n'embrasse plus sa mère ?

Je me levais avec méfiance et aller enlacer ma mère, sans porter aucune attention à Marianna.

-Maman, je te présente le Docteur John Watson.

John salua ma mère d'un hochement de tête.

-Bonjour Laureen ! La salua Lena, en revenant de la cuisine, les bras chargés des ses gâteaux faits maison.

-Salut Lena !

Sherlock se racla la gorge.

-Ah, oui excuses-moi. Répondis-je. Maman, je te présente Sherlock Holmes.

Ma mère hocha la tête.

-C'est lui l'autre taré ? Questionna Marianna d'un air méchant. Au moins vous vous êtes bien trouvés !

Sherlock arqua un sourcil et eu un rictus mauvais. Je lui jetais un regard triste, le suppliant de ne pas lui répondre.

-Nora ? Tu travaille toujours à l'université d'art contemporain de Londres ? Me demanda ma mère, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Oui...

-Elle est l'assistante du professeur d'arts appliqués ! Répondit Sherlock, à ma place.

-Assistante ? C'est vrai qu'une tarée comme elle ne peut pas devenir professeur...

-Marianna ! La menaça ma mère. Cesses immédiatement de faire l'enfant !

-Maman, laisses, c'est bon...

-Tu ne peux pas me laisser un peu Laureen, je ne fais que dire ce que tout le monde pense de ta « très chère petite fille » ! Cracha méchamment Marianna. De toute façon, elle a toujours était comme ça, ta fille est un phénomène de foire. Elle est tarée, sociopathe, elle ne ressent aucun sentiments, elle me dégoute, si seulement elle pouvait être comme Gabriel...Et non le monstre qu'elle est...

-Tu sais quoi, Marianna ? Oui, je suis sociopathe, mais c'est entièrement de ta faute, si tu t'étais occupée de moi pendant le divorce de mes parents, au lieu de courir après les hommes trop jeunes pour toi, ou courir après ta jeunesse que tu as perdue depuis des lustres ou d'idolâtrer Gabriel, qui au passage passait son temps à se droguer, ce que tu étais trop conne pour voir ou comprendre...Hurlais-je. Et bien je ne serai sans doute pas ce que je suis aujourd'hui...Je serai juste une conne écervelée comme la chose qui me sert de tante...

Je me levais pour lui faire face.

- Mais moi, je suis fière de ce que suis à présent, je n'ai pas l'air d'une fille de joie et je n'ai pas honte de ma personnalité ni de mon corps...Tu sais ce que je pense ? Tu n'es qu'une pathétique gourde, ignorante et sans aucun intérêts, même les asticots qui joncheront ton cadavre puant et décomposé, ne voudront pas de toi...Maintenant sors d'ici, et je te conseille de ne plus jamais réapparaitre dans ma vie, car là c'est toi qui me fais vomir ! J'en plus qu'assez de tes remarques et tes insultes incessantes, tu devrais m'aimer comme je suis, au lieu d'essayer de me changer ! Maintenant vas t'en, tu me dégoutes !

Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-Si j'étais vous, je ferais ce qu'elle dit...Elle a des excès de colère assez violents...Expliqua Sherlock, le sourire aux lèvres.

John lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Marianna, viens, nous partons...Lui ordonna ma mère.

Elles partirent sans dire un mot de plus.

Je m'allongeais sur le sol, les bras en croix, et soupirai.

-Alors ? Combien de temps ai-je tenue ? Demandai-je, hilare.

-Tu as tenu une demi-heure !


End file.
